1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging calibration system and a method thereof, and more particularly to the charging calibration system and the method of the charging calibration system that can apply a reference touch pad to process calibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid progress in modern technology, especially in networking, various advanced electronic devices have upgraded some conventional apparatuses (refrigerators, air conditioners or the like for example) to become much smarter to serve people's life. In particular, these electronic devices are mainly equipped with different types of touch pads. In the art, circuits for these touch pads shall be tested or calibrated in advance, such that these touch-pad circuits can be applied much more smoothly and accurately to the electronic devices.
Practically, while in testing a typical touch pad, the touch pad to be tested is generally treated as a capacitor (except for the foreign capacitor). Thus, in testing, a power supply module is applied to charge/discharge the touch pad. Through the number of charging/discharging, quality of the touch pad can be evaluated. However, in the current art, since the testing is applied to identical touch pads, therefore in the testing under different environments, it is quite possible that a preferable capacitor cannot be derived to achieve an appropriate touch pad to meet the specific environments. Thereupon, in practices, users are difficult to calibrate the touch pad to a state that can meet relevantly the environmental requirement. Under such a circumstance, usage inconvenience of the aforesaid electronic devices is obvious. Thus, improvement upon this application of the touch pads is definitely welcome to the art.